


Waking up

by Lynia_de_Faye



Series: Nightmares [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, also no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynia_de_Faye/pseuds/Lynia_de_Faye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things you don't talk about. Nightmares are such a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up

The scream seemed to rip the TARDIS apart.

The Doctor jolted awake, hearing the scream in his whole of body and mind - it terrified him.

Within a minute he had ran to the Master's room and almost kicked in the door. The other Time Lord was awake and had a look of horror on his face.

"Master!", he turned on the light and made his way to the bed, "What happened?"

"A dream, what did you think?", he said, adjusting a pokerface on his features. The Doctor did his best not to roll his eyes. "It didn't sound pleasant, that's all. Sorry to bother you."

He stood up and had almost reached the door, when the Master sighed. "Wait."

Surprised, the Doctor turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you want to travel with me?", he asked hesitantly, "You could always visit me on Gallifrey."

 The Doctor smiled. "I don't feel whole without you."  


End file.
